


信任

by IreneSheng



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Forced First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Molestation, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Timeline Shenanigans, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, predatory behavior, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: 巴里是一个在一个又一个寄宿家庭辗转的高中生。艾尔伯德·斯旺博士是中城一所大学的化学教授，他对巴里有着特殊的兴趣。在交换短消息几个月之后，在一个伴着闪电的糟糕暴风雨之夜，巴里决定去艾尔伯德家拜访他。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	信任

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303206) by [lacemonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemonster/pseuds/lacemonster). 



大雨倾盆。闪电在天边若隐若现，硕大的雨滴猛烈敲击在公交车的窗户上，不断地怒吼着。巴里把放在腿上的书包拉近到胸口，紧紧抱住它。他能感到自己神经的刺痛。他本应该把拜访教授安排在寒假而不是夏天。他本该更清楚的：夏天和中城是雷暴的菜。

 _至少离得不远_ ，巴里试着说服自己，知道他的愤世嫉俗浸了进来。他努力不要看外面的黑云。这些云让他心痛得更厉害了。

他就要到站了。巴里没得选择只能振作起来去跑。公交门一打开，夏天的空气就冲向了他。他跳下车，踩进一滩积水里弄湿了鞋。 _无视掉，继续走_ 。他把书包举过头顶，徒劳地试图挡住大雨，但是狂风把雨滴从四面八方甩到他身上，没几秒他就湿透了。

乌云让天光太暗以至于看不清地址，但他认为他认出了一栋他在自己收到的照片上见过的房子。所以巴里推开大门跑上台阶。

在伸出来的露台下，巴里远离了大雨。他感到一阵轻松，但这种感觉很快就过去了。他抬起手敲了敲门，然后停住。

他的呼吸有些颤抖，不是因为奔跑，而是因为紧张。他感到自己湿透的刘海压的额头上，硕大的水珠从脸上滚下来。他浑身一团糟，目光下沉，自我怀疑在胃里闹腾。拿这副样子去第一次见那个人，那个他崇拜的、和善、耐心、天才，又肯和愚蠢的高中生发短信而不是在化学领域搞研究的人，似乎太糟了。对巴里·艾伦的第一印象将会是某个浑身湿透还弄湿地板的孩子。

巴里整个身体似乎都有沉下去了。他的脸颊钝钝地发烫。他本应该接受电子邮件里提供的搭车的，但是教授已经为他做了那么多，他觉得还是不要再给对方压力更好。当然，在任何情境下见到对方都让人头疼，但是绝对不能做一个惹人烦的讨厌鬼。

在巴里下定决心要做什么之前，门开了。他猛地抬起头。

艾尔伯德·斯旺博士站在那儿，看起来很惊讶。巴里动动嘴想说什么，但什么都没说出口。他嘴唇上的雨水淌到了舌头上。他眨眨眼，几颗水晶般的水珠从他的睫毛上落了下来。艾尔伯德探出头，仔细看了看这场风暴。

“雨下得真大呀，”一阵低哑的雷声回应了他，“你最好进来。”

门开得更大，巴里走了进去，谨慎地不想蹭到为他扶着门的艾尔伯德。

冷气和潮湿的夏日空气撞到一起，巴里打了一个激灵。他成百上千次地想象过艾尔伯德住在什么样的地方，但是他突然发现把视线从自己的双脚和身下正在扩大的水洼移开太过可怕。他能听到艾尔伯德穿过宽广房间的脚步声。巴里偷偷看了一眼艾尔伯德分开窗帘观察银色的街道。一道闪电勾画出了艾尔伯德脸部的轮廓，雨滴继续敲打在窗子上。

“今天天气太糟了不能去参观大学校园，就留到明天吧，我带你看看楼下我自己的实验室，”艾尔伯德转过身来停住，看着巴里。自从他们在科学展览上相遇后，这是他们第一次面对面看着彼此。巴里觉得艾尔伯德看起来有些不同，他意识到是没有穿实验服。他从没想过一流的化学教授穿常服的样子。艾尔伯德的肩膀有种羞怯的轮廓。“你想把自己弄干净吗？”

“是的，呃……”巴里低头看自己的包。灰色的背包颜色都深了，只是从车站跑到艾尔伯德家就已经完全湿透了，“我的东西可能都湿了，我不知道，真的，如果你有毛巾的话……”

“来吧。”艾尔伯德点点头，朝走廊走去。

巴里隔着一些距离跟着艾尔伯德，他敢看房间更多的地方了。墙上装点着裱起来的证书和文章，巴里忍不住朝着它们微笑。艾尔伯德真的令人惊叹。巴里只是一个高中生，但他计划去上艾尔伯德教书的那个大学，这样他就可以跟着他学习了。尽管他爱科学，但巴里从没想过自己能接受更高的教育。他知道自己一离开寄养系统，他就得关注找工作和住处，而不是去上大学。但根据艾尔伯德在电子邮件里的一些建议，巴里有机会从大学得到一笔奖学金，让他可能上学。

巴里确实注意到艾尔伯德没几张个人照。他知道艾尔伯德没有结婚且独居，但是全是嘉奖却没有一张家人和朋友的照片也太奇怪了。

巴里想知道艾尔伯德是不是和他一样孤独。

巴里去过很多人家，但艾尔伯德的家让他感到一些熟悉和温暖，而巴里也说不出原因。艾尔伯德打开浴室的灯。巴里走进去，注意到一个贝壳形状的香皂盒。巴里脑子中亮起了怀念的光，它让巴里想起了妈妈的贝壳收藏。

“柜子里有毛巾，换下来的衣服就放进脏衣篮里，我会把它们洗了烘干，我去给你找一些衣服。”

在巴里能道谢前，艾尔伯德就离开了。巴里打开包，开始把里面的衣服放进脏衣篮。放内裤的时候他停住了，还红了脸，想该怎么办。也许他该把内裤留在包里，期待它们明天自己就干了。如果艾尔伯德看见，他就会尴尬而死，更别说碰到了。他把包挂在浴室一个闪亮的挂钩上。

艾尔伯德的家让他想起了自己童年的家。除了贝壳，艾尔伯德也有一个独立花洒，和连着他父母房间的浴室里那个一样。艾尔伯德靠近的脚步声打断了巴里的思绪。巴里及时转过身来接住了被团成一个球丢给他的衣服，差一点没接住。

“你穿可能有点大，你不怎么在户外活动，不是吗？”艾尔伯德说，嘴角弯起来，露出一个微笑。

只是在玩笑但巴里仍感到了一些尴尬。他只是摇摇头作为回应。他和上一个寄宿家庭待在一起的时候踢过两个赛季的足球。他喜欢上一个寄宿家庭的人们，只可惜他没能和他们一起待了太久。他从来都待不久。他和现在的寄养家庭，在中城，待得最久。爱好、朋友、家人都来了又去。上学是唯一连贯的东西，所以巴里发现自己更加热爱科学了，即使这让他在同龄人中成了社交边缘人。

但是没有科学，巴里就不会遇到艾尔伯德。

令巴里惊讶的是，艾尔伯德并没有离开。他斜倚在门厅上，看着他。在陌生人前面换衣服让巴里觉得不舒服，但艾尔伯德似乎不受影响，所以巴里也试着装作不受影响。他太羞怯太笨拙了，他甚至不在衣帽间换衣服，即使大家都在那里脱掉衬衫。 _别自以为是_ ，巴里脱掉衬衣。

突然一道闪电把他的视线吸引到了雾蒙蒙的窗户上。他突然发抖，胳膊上的汗毛也竖起来了。直到艾尔伯德的手放在他肩膀上，巴里才一时到艾尔伯德走到了他身后。他稍微转头，想看到艾尔伯德，也想知道他在想什么。但他意识到自己脸红了就停住了动作。

艾尔伯德抓着他的肩膀，他的手温暖又有力。巴里能感到艾尔伯德的呼吸拂在他的后颈上，他全身的汗毛都竖起来了。

“打雷让你紧张吗，巴里？”艾尔伯德的声音低沉顺滑，让巴里想靠上去。

巴里结巴着回答，气堵在喉咙里，让他无言可说。随后艾尔伯德的手抚过他抬起的身体，提醒巴里他们在聊什么。心脏剧烈地跳动，巴里快速回答。

“不。”他马上说，然后他意识到这不完全是真的，“我的意思是，他有点让我紧张，我想，我只是觉得冷，真的。”

艾尔伯德的手缓慢从他身上移开。巴里还能感到艾尔伯德的手指在他身上的触感。他感到慌乱，但不得不承认他怀念这种注意力。自从上次有人带着爱触碰他已经很久了。他很惊讶于自己有多么怀念这种感觉，就好像一个人嗅到一顿美餐之后才知道自己有多饥饿。

“我会让你弄干的。我在客厅等你，弄完了来找我，我带你转转。”然后艾尔伯德离开了，而且巴里希望他没走。

在巴里几分钟后找到客厅的艾尔伯德后，他还在想那种触感。他跟着艾尔伯德，心怦怦直跳，但艾尔伯德似乎没有注意到。他带着巴里转的时候声音平静。巴里还在想他在艾尔伯德家的事。

“你有一个落地钟。”巴里看到楼上走廊里的落地钟时眼睛亮了，“我家曾经也有一个。”在他真正的家，他儿时的家。“它们很贵，我爸爸从他爸爸那里继承了一个。”

巴里慢了下来，突然意识到这座钟可能也是艾尔伯德继承来的，就像他妈妈被杀害之后从他手里夺走的诸多东西之一一样。

“是很贵，但是我的一个老朋友有一个，所以我也总想要一个。”艾尔伯德说。

大雨一直都没有停。某种意义上，巴里感谢这雨，他喜欢待在艾尔伯德家，这是这么长时间以来第一次，巴里在别人家感到舒适。他们曾经浪费一整天的时间闲聊，巴里也足够放松独自来探索这栋房子。

宽敞客厅角落里的灯没怎么能描绘出这个空间，但它足够帮助巴里看清书架。他听到艾尔伯德返回房间，把饮品放在咖啡桌上。

“如果你想借书，你可以借。”

巴里能听到自己身后的地板发出嘎吱声。他让自己继续目视前方，他的手指滑过一本书的书脊慢慢停下，停在一个不熟的单词上。

自嘲了一下，巴里说：“我认为我甚至读不了其中一些书。”

巴里的笑声膨胀进了寂静。艾尔伯德的手伸过巴里的肩，停在巴里选中的那本书上时，巴里不由得吞了吞唾沫。巴里没有回头，但他的眼睛仔细地看着艾尔伯德伸展的胳膊，他几乎能感到艾尔伯德身上散发出的温度。

巴里快速注意到，艾尔伯德总是站得离他很近，近到巴里能够 _注意到他_ 。巴里感到说不清的慌乱。

“恩培多克勒，他是古希腊的科学家、思想家。只要你能掌握读这些音的窍门，我相信你能读的。”艾尔伯德站在那儿，翻动希腊思想家的传记，“巴里，你听说过被爱者(eromenos)吗？”

“我的历史不是很好。”巴里说，从这些对话里他感觉艾尔伯德喜欢历史，这让巴里觉得他也应该一样，“但是我会学。”

“在古希腊，老师和学生之间会形成一种亲密的联系，导师被称为‘爱者’，学生被称为‘被爱者’。这种关系基本只在男性之间。年长的爱者在人生的各个方面照顾被爱者，从哲学到军事，甚至是性爱。”

巴里感到耳朵烧了起来，他立刻就想起来先前——艾尔伯德触碰他潮湿赤裸的皮肤。巴里犹豫着转身，几乎撞到艾尔伯德。他看向艾尔伯德的眼睛，发现他正看着翻动的书页，而他的眼睛映着灯光显得黑沉沉的。

“比如恩培多克勒，他的被爱者是帕萨尼亚斯。神明和英雄也有这样的关系，比如宙斯和盖尼米得，赫拉克利斯和他的侄子伊奥劳斯。试想一下，一个和你差不多大或者比你还小的人和你的导师保持性关系，一直到结婚，你能想象吗？”突然，艾尔伯德狡猾地笑着看了巴里一眼，“我猜你一定想出生在另一个时代。”

“啊？”巴里不知道该如何回应这种非难。艾尔伯德轻轻拍了拍巴里的肩。

“我只是在和你开玩笑，巴里，你太当真了。”

艾尔伯德啪的一声合上书，把书放回它在书架原来的位置上。

他们一起坐在沙发上——巴里拿着艾尔伯德写的文章，艾尔伯德拿着一杯琥珀色的酒。巴里看了一眼艾尔伯德强壮而富有男子气概，握在凝结了水珠的杯壁上的手。

“那是什么？”巴里问。

“想试试吗？”

“我觉得我不该试。”巴里说。

艾尔伯德无论如何都把杯子递给了巴里。也许是好奇，也许是不想让艾尔伯德失望，但不管是因为什么，他都接了过来。在递杯子的过程中，他们的手碰到了一起。巴里看着艾尔伯德的眼睛，好像在寻求认可；艾尔伯德也看着巴里的眼睛，眼里充满兴味。他总这样看着巴里，好像巴里是他唯一能看到的人。

酒灼烧着淌了下去，巴里能感到热度浸入他全身。这是酒唯一的好处，巴里放下酒杯，因为酒的味道皱着脸。艾尔伯德因此笑了。巴里也笑了，他的紧张似乎终于随着欢笑溜走了。

巴里停住了，感到艾尔伯德温热的手放在他的大腿上。他低头看艾尔伯德的手，呼吸滞涩在喉咙，紧张又回到了胸腔。他不介意肢体接触，这感觉很好，他只是因为自己的反应尴尬羞愧——他脸红了，心也跳得很快，和碰到他暗恋的人或者漂亮女孩一个反应。斯旺博士既不是漂亮女孩也不是他暗恋的人，但他的触碰仍旧给他触电的感觉。

巴里试着假装没注意到，害怕自己的反应，害怕自己会让自己尴尬，但他绝对意识到了那触碰。他靠在沙发上，假装在看文章。当艾尔伯德的拇指在他的大腿内侧来回抚摸，他感到自己的身体躁动了起来，回应这抚摸的是他的身体热度上升。巴里颤抖着喘了一声，他的心跳声好像直接敲击在鼓膜上。

艾尔伯德就在他旁边，巴里僵硬地坐着，想靠进艾尔伯德怀里。比起瘦弱而且还在发育的巴里，艾尔伯德身形更大。他看了一眼艾尔伯德的胳膊，他从艾尔伯德小臂上的肌肉和血管能分辨出他藏在衣服下的是一个强壮的身体，和巴里的身体一点也不一样。巴里感到自己被吸引，被他崇拜的这个人吸引。他感到艾尔伯德靠过来的热度，更近了，靠在一起了。

在艾尔伯德靠在他的颈弯，呼吸着巴里身上的气息时，巴里几乎动摇了。他咽喉处那柔软的触感只可能是艾尔伯德的嘴唇。巴里眼皮颤动，在沙发上扭动。他整个人都发红了。

“啊。”巴里呻吟了一声，当艾尔伯德的嘴唇靠在他的皮肤上时，他又突然停住。巴里感到一阵颤栗传遍全身，他的呼吸也被偷走了，他花了一阵子才能再开口：“教授，你在做什么？”

这是个蠢问题。巴里知道艾尔伯德在做什么，但这似乎不可能，不可能有人想要他，艾尔伯德，或者任何人，不可能欲求他。

艾尔伯德的手滑过巴里的胳膊，不管他的手指碰到哪儿，巴里的汗毛就会竖起来。艾尔伯德抓住巴里的手，抢走了那篇文章。

由始至终，艾尔伯德都在湿漉漉地吻巴里的脖子，他一说话，灼人的呼吸就打在巴里脖子上：“你想要什么，巴里？”

一瞬间，巴里的心停止了跳动。

他的第一反应是他想要一个家。

但他不确定艾尔伯德是什么意思，也许艾尔伯德希望巴里说他想要他，又或者想要他说他想去他的大学就读——

“我想像你一样。”巴里一会儿后说道。

他听到一声轻柔的喘息，就像一声轻笑，挠在他的皮肤上。

“很有意思吗？”巴里的声音不比耳语高多少。

“如果反讽有意思，那当然有意思。”艾尔伯德说，在巴里能问出是什么意思之前，他仰回去，看着巴里的眼睛，“我想像你一样，巴里。”

在巴里开始指出这话其中的荒谬之前，艾尔伯德吻上了巴里的唇。巴里太过惊讶不知该如何反应。艾尔伯德动作很快，他的唇牢牢压在巴里的唇上，他的身体把巴里压进沙发里，他的舌头钻进了巴里的嘴里。这个吻潮湿又热辣。那晚第二次，也是这辈子第二次，巴里尝到了酒的味道。

巴里不知道该怎么反应，怎么回应。他之前从未接过吻，他全身滚烫。艾尔伯德的大手抚摸巴里的身体，摆平了巴里的衬衣。他的舌头缠着巴里的舌头。巴里闭上眼睛，感受艾尔伯德的触摸。

艾尔伯德拉开距离的时候，巴里都喘不上气了。一切都太快了。他吻了一个成年男性，吻了他尊敬的教授的想法一直在他脑子里打转。

“等——”巴里试图说话，但是被自己的喘息打断了，因为艾尔伯德的手伸到他两腿之间，隔着他借来的那件宽松的短裤揉弄他勃起的阴茎。巴里眼皮变沉，屁股随着艾尔伯德的触摸抬起。他抓着艾尔伯德强壮的小臂，知道自己应该推开艾尔伯德，知道他们不该这样做，但他没办法那么做。

直到艾尔伯德吻他，封住了他的嘴，巴里才意识到自己在呻吟。艾尔伯德压在巴里身上，下身打着圈儿在巴里两腿之间发情。巴里的脸不可能更烫了，艾尔伯德硬了，一个成年男性把勃起的阴茎压在他身上，这太过令人震惊，让巴里的胃都痉挛了，他清楚地感到艾尔伯德灼热的呼吸，每一下都让他的心跳得更快。在他们做出一些追悔莫及的事之前，他应该阻止艾尔伯德，他必须阻止——

艾尔伯德拉低巴里的腰带，让巴里的阴茎露出来，这让巴里尴尬得厉害。他试着用手挡住，但艾尔伯德用超乎巴里想象的力量抓住了他的手腕。艾尔伯德抓得很紧，足以在巴里细瘦的四肢上留下淤痕。

“你不知道我有多想见你。”艾尔伯德说，他声音里传递出欲求让巴里胃口一紧，“见到你的时候我就知道我该离你远一点。”

这些话让巴里迷惑。艾尔伯德——已经这样想要他多久了？听到成年人如此直白地承认他的欲望让巴里害怕，他脑袋里警铃大作，但是他也同样害怕让艾尔伯德停下。他想要艾尔伯德，在很多方面他都需要他。他害怕失去艾尔伯德，害怕再次孤独。

艾尔伯德把巴里放到地上，抓着巴里的阴茎，彼此赤身裸体的接触，让巴里眼球都翻了起来，他的脑子都迷糊了，还没有人这么碰过他。

“你的身体是这样不同。”艾尔伯德喃喃道，巴里不清楚他是什么意思，不同于他们上次见面？不同于他发给他的照片？还是——

艾尔伯德含住了巴里的阴茎。巴里张开嘴发出无声的呻吟，他的手抓进沙发里。艾尔伯德一下就把巴里的阴茎都吃了进去，巴里看着他吞吐，看着自己的阴茎进入艾尔伯德的嘴，一阵恐慌袭击了他。不，不，不，这不该发生。

巴里咬住自己的手，止住自己的呻吟。艾尔伯德的嘴不可思议的湿热，巴里贴着艾尔伯德舒适的舌头挺动。艾尔伯德抓住巴里的屁股，让他别动，快速摆动起了自己的头。巴里大声叫了出来，声音盖住了敲击的雨声。艾尔伯德紧紧吸着巴里的阴茎，每一下都按摩着巴里的柱身。

巴里弓起身体，抓住艾尔伯德的头发，他压不住自己的声音，热浪冲过他的身体，快感逐渐叠加。他从未有过这种感觉。艾尔伯德抬眼看他，他眼里的黑暗和欲求直击巴里的心脏。他的心跳漏了一拍。他觉得太过了，在艾尔伯德高超的技术下他感到无力。艾尔伯德抓在他屁股上的手抓得更牢。巴里紧张又害怕。他能感到自己的脚趾蜷了起来，屁股轻轻往艾尔伯德嘴里撞，他声音细细的，

“教授。教授，求你了——”

巴里不知道自己在求什么，但当热度沉进他的腹股沟时，他不说话了。高潮的时候他哭叫出了声，阴茎全部塞进艾尔伯德的嘴里。艾尔伯德的嘴紧紧吸着巴里高潮时敏感的阴茎，吞下巴里每一滴精液。快感是如此激烈炽热，巴里感到自己眼中含泪。高潮结束的时候他咬住了自己的呜咽声，艾尔伯德温热的嘴还包裹着他敏感的阴茎。

艾尔伯德回到沙发上，他的手以超乎常人的速度解开自己的腰带，拉链解开时发出声响。巴里惊讶地盯着艾尔伯德充血、沉重、坚硬的阴茎，他马上就知道了艾尔伯德想要什么，好奇和欲望拉扯着他，但是他害怕。

“教授——我不知道、我不知道我能不能……”

艾尔伯德让巴里静下来，手摁在巴里的后颈上。

“没关系的，巴里，只是你不试一试我会失望的。”

这些话缠绕着巴里。直到现在，让艾尔伯德失望的想法才出现在巴里脑海，但这想法让人难以承受。他想象再也不和艾尔伯德说话，他想象再也上不了学，他想象自己的余生都在工作而且孤独。

巴里向前倾，胳膊按住艾尔伯德的大腿来保持平衡。他靠得越近，他的手就越凉，越出汗，他把艾尔伯德的阴茎拿在手里，不知道该期待什么，他惊讶于成年男性阴茎的重量和热度。他的心跳得更快了，紧张威胁着要把他整个吞下。当他知道自己做不到的时候，他张开嘴，恐惧填满了他，但是艾尔伯德向前挪，把阴茎的头部塞进了巴里嘴里。

艾尔伯德塞得越深，巴里就越对他的阴茎的气味和味道不知所措，艾尔伯德抓着巴里的头，鼓励他再多吞下一些。

巴里的嘴角因为艾尔伯德阴茎的体积扯得疼痛。他感觉自己被塞满了，艾尔伯德的龟头威胁着要触及他的喉咙。艾尔伯德抽插了起来，同时抓着巴里的头前后活动。艾尔伯德一声从喉咙里发出来的呻吟让巴里浑身颤抖。

“用力。”艾尔伯德喃喃道，巴里吸得更用力，嘴唇牢牢包裹着艾尔伯德的柱身。

艾尔伯德让巴里低下头，又深又用力地插进巴里的嘴里。被艾尔伯德的龟头捅在喉咙上，巴里被噎住了，他咳嗽，眼泪流出来，还能感到艾尔伯德粗大炽热的阴茎的搏动。

“就是这样，巴里。”艾尔伯德的声音只比耳语稍大一点，里面充满了爱慕和欲望。巴里发现他脑子转不动了，在艾尔伯德抽插的过程中开始恍惚。一只手在巴里的衬衫下抚摸它的脊背。肢体接触的感觉是如此美妙，让巴里不想停下，即使他的嘴和下巴已经开始疼了，“真是乖孩子。”

 _乖孩子_ 。巴里的头脑倾注在了这个词上。

艾尔伯德似乎准确地知道该如何触碰他，如何注视他，如何和他说话。巴里以一种难以想象的方式被这些话吸引。乖孩子。他想做艾尔伯德的乖孩子，他想永远做艾尔伯德的，再也不用在一个又一个寄宿家庭里辗转，再也不用孤独。

艾尔伯德操得太深，又塞进他喉咙里的时候，巴里又噎住了。他狠狠地咳嗽，但是咳嗽声却被艾尔伯德塞在他嘴里的阴茎堵住。艾尔伯德的阴茎上全是他的唾液。巴里脸发烫，眼泪流了一脸，他的脖子和背也因为压在艾尔伯德大腿上而疼痛。

艾尔伯德不管巴里，他继续越来越快地抽插。巴里能做的只有大张着嘴，被艾尔伯德的阴茎噎住。他喘不上来气，想抬起来一点好舒服一点，但艾尔伯德重重地拽回他的头，强迫他待在原地被艾尔伯德越来越狠地操。

巴里的脸一直被艾尔伯德的腹股沟碾过，除了艾尔伯德强壮的身体和阴毛，他什么都看不见。巴里能闻到他性器能味道，能尝到他性器的味道，他的感官承受不住，他的脑子里一团浆糊。还是喘不上气，艾尔伯德的速度也更快了。巴里感到自己的头在嘎嘎作响，他的嘴被抽插的湿漉漉的声音填满了他的耳朵。

艾尔伯德的呼吸变快了，他的呻吟让巴里感到骄傲，尽管他的身体很不舒服。

“看着我，巴里。”

艾尔伯德捧住巴里的脸，巴里尽可能仰起头，在嘴被塞满艾尔伯德的阴茎的情况下看着艾尔伯德。巴里又噎住了，眼泪从他闭起的眼睛里流下来。当巴里的目光闪烁着向下，艾尔伯德就又重复道，

“看着我，巴里，看着我。”

艾尔伯德的呼吸变得更加短促，巴里尽自己最大的努力在艾尔伯德插得更快更重的时候保持不动。尽管他们的身体一直在活动，他们一直保持着对视。艾尔伯德把巴里的头发向后捋，在攀上高潮的过程中，他的眼皮变沉，但他从未挪开盯着巴里的视线。

“就是这样，巴里，一直看着我，我想看到你的脸。”

外面还下着暴雨

巴里盯着黑暗，因为自己的预测胃里打结。在床单下，艾尔伯德抚摸着巴里赤裸的大腿，巴里的皮肤因为触碰而起伏。他把脸埋在艾尔伯德的枕头上，猜测艾尔伯德的每一下抚摸。他试着在艾尔伯德的亲吻和抚摸里找到快乐，但他脑子里想的全都是之前艾尔伯德说的话:

 _见到你的时候我就知道我该离你远一点_ 。

艾尔伯德已经这样想他多久了？巴里挥之不去心底的恐惧感，他的直觉像他妈妈过世那晚一样地烧着。这种感觉意味着他需要逃跑。

这是个错误。艾尔伯德从来不对巴里的潜力感兴趣，他只想睡他。他会像所有巴里曾经信任过的大人一样抛弃他。

但巴里还没能让自己离开。

巴里把枕头拉到脸上，堵住自己因为艾尔伯德湿热的舌头舔过他肛门上的褶皱而发出的呻吟。艾尔伯德一遍又一遍用自己宽大的舌头舔过巴里的后穴。巴里的阴茎压在床垫上，磨蹭着想要关注。他屁股打着圈儿，试图给自己发痛的勃起一点安慰。艾尔伯德固定住巴里，分开巴里的臀瓣，用自己的唇舌侵入巴里的后穴。

艾尔伯德在床上移动，巴里在艾尔伯德把自己翻过来之前就知道了。他盯着艾尔伯德。在黑暗里，艾尔伯德的身影只是一个巨大的、若隐若现的影子。

巴里的腿被轻易分开，他的呼吸也更浅了。他看着那个巨大的黑影压在他身上，他能感到艾尔伯德炽热的阴茎压进他的身体。焦虑吞下了整个巴里，害怕和恐慌冲刷过他全身。他胃里翻搅，气息噎在嗓子里，头昏脑胀——

艾尔伯德开始进入他的时候，他哭喊了起来。滚烫的疼痛穿过它全身，他觉得自己被劈成了两半。他的手抓住艾尔伯德来保持平衡，他的手比起艾尔伯德满是肌肉的成年人身体显得那么小。艾尔伯德又压了进来，试图埋得更深。剧烈炽热的疼痛击中了巴里。这不对。这好疼。

他不该让这发生。

“等等——停下——”

但是艾尔伯德没有。在黑暗中，他能听到艾尔伯德每一声狂野、粗浅的呼吸。他是那么兴奋，每多入侵一分他就更兴奋一些。

巴里试着控制自己的声音，试着做个乖孩子，接受这一切，但他能感到自己下身增长的不适和压力。他的脸发烫，泪水滚落。他因疼痛哭喊，声音破碎而压抑。艾尔伯德狠狠抓着他的屁股，把自己剩在外面的阴茎都推了进去。

“不，求你了，等——”

回应他的只有艾尔伯德低沉的哼声。他的身体已经在移动，在抽插，在操巴里。每一下他都进得更深。他强迫自己穿过巴里的身体。注意力很难集中，巴里到想的只有疼痛，和他人进入身体带来的异物感。巴里在艾尔伯德身下扭动挣扎，试图逃开。

“教授，你太快了——”

眼泪落下来，太疼了。窗外一道闪电把房间照亮。

巴里觉得自己想象中看到了艾尔伯德脸上的微笑，但闪电来得快去得也快，艾尔伯德的脸再度回到黑暗之中。

巴里站在走廊里，肩膀上搭着毛巾，今天第二次弄湿了头发。艾尔伯德跟着巴里离开浴室，离开那个有着让巴里想起自己妈妈的贝壳的浴室，他紧紧地看着巴里。

月光穿过巨大的窗户，给屋子里的东西投下阴影。巴里盯着落地钟的表面，仍然在艾尔伯德做出那些时候躲避他的视线。

“怎么了，巴里。”艾尔伯德轻声说，巴里被他触碰过的肌肤竖起汗毛。

那个问题击中巴里。他不知道自己怎么了，他不知道自己想要什么，他甩不掉自己做了一件可怕的错事的感觉。艾尔伯德的所作所为非常危险，但巴里想起他的孤独怎么被他们之间交换的信息治愈。疼痛总比被遗忘要好。

“你吻了我之后说了什么。你说，见到我的时候你就知道你该离我远一点。”巴里思忖着，眉毛皱起来，他轻轻摇头，“你那样想多久了？你觉得自己该离我远一点多久了？”

沉默填满了空气。雷声和闪电已经停止，雨声也变低。艾尔伯德靠得更近，巴里抬起头，只是一点儿，足以看清他们在玻璃上的倒影。艾尔伯德低下头，嘴唇靠在巴里的耳朵上。

他在钟面上的影子侵吞了巴里的影子。

“哦，巴里。”他轻柔地说。巴里站在那儿，听着，艾尔伯德的声音越来越低，低成耳语，“你根本不知道我等了你多久。”

END


End file.
